Jos sä tahdot niin  If You Want So
by SormustenHerra
Summary: I gave you everything you wanted. I loved you and only thing I wanted was that you would love me too. Han fic. ONESHOT. SONGFIC. Please, READ and REVIEW!


_**Jos sä tahdot niin (If you want so)**_

**A/N: Okay, this some really stupid ONESHOT SONGFIC, and like I said, it's stupid. But I hope that it's at least little enjoy-able 'cause lyrics translating wasn't so easy and it took time. ****The song is **_Jippu and Samuli Edelmann: Jos tahdot niin. _**So, hope you guys enjoy and please review!! **

**PS: The language which I think you don't recognize is Finnish.**

Jos sä tahdot niin, olen sulle joku aivan muu,

_If you want so, to you I'm someone else,_

Jos sä tahdot niin, olen virhe joita tapahtuu.

_If you want so, I'm mistake which happens._

**I have tried all my best to be that someone she wanted. I have tried to change, and I had changed. I didn't look after other girls anymore, she was the only one who was in my mind. She was my life, but I wasn't her life.**

Jos sä tahdot niin, tulen jouluksi kotiin,

_If you want so, I will come home for Christmas, _

Jos sä tahdot niin, en enää lähde uusiin sotiin.

_If you want so, I don't leave anymore to new wars._

**I had stopped all night racing because of her, I was there only few times in months 'cause most of the nights I was with her and she wasn't so much into raceing.**

Jos sä tahdot niin, jään vahtikoiraksi ovelles, tai painan pääni sun povelles.

_If you want so, I will stay as watchdog at your door, or will put my head to your breast._

**I had stayed with her every night of my life after I met her, 'cause it was the way she wanted it. "If we are in relationship we will spent our nights together", she had said and I did as she wished. **

Jos sä tahdot niin, et enää koskaan ole levoton,

_If you want so, you will never be restless anymore,_

Jos sä tahdot niin, kaikki minun myöskin sinun on.

_If you want so, all of mine is your too._

**I let her do what she wanted all the stuff I had, I let her use. All the cars, all the money, my house and me. All was hers 'cause it was mine too. I opened up to her told her all the things about me, but she wasn't ready to tell about herself so openly so I gave her her space.**

Jos sä tahdot niin, otan sinun uskontosi,

_If you want so, I will take your religion,_

Jos sä tahdot niin, on mulle valheesikin tosi.

_If you want so, even your lie is true to me._

**We used all her family ways. All the things that were different to mine we used 'cause it was her way and I was willing to do that for her but all my family ways went to rubbish, they weren't there anymore. And when ever she wasn't home and I asked her where she was, I took every word she said 'cause I loved her, thought she didn't love me.**

Jos sä tahdot niin, muutan kirjoille Andorraan, jos vielä siellä sut nähdä saan.

_If you want so, I will move to Andorra, if in there I shall still see you._

**I even moved to Tokyo for her, I leaved Dom and the other team behind 'cause I wanted her to be happy. She said she missed her family, so we took to Tokyo, nut what about my family in Korea? When would I see them. Was she willing to move to Korea if I said that I missed my family?**

Sillä ilman sinua hukun öihin sekaviin ja ilman sinua, no niin.

_Because without you I will drown to nights unclear and without you, so._

Ilman sinua olen puolitiessä helvettiin.

_Without you I'm halfway to hell._

**I went that all through because of her, because I loved her more than I loved myself. She was that important to me and I knew that I couldn't live without her.**

Jos sä tahdot niin, nimeäsi enää toista en,

_If you want so, I will not repeat your name anymore,_

Mut vaikka tahdot niin, kuvaas mielestäni poista en.

_But even if you want to, I will not remove your picture from my mind._

**I would have given anything to her, only because I loved her. I stopped racing because of her, I didn't know why she didn't let me race but I soon found good mountain where I could practice drifting which was Japanese way for racing and soon I learned it, but I still didn't race 'cause she didn't want to.**

Jos sä tahdot niin, tulen kallioiden läpi,

_If you want so, I will come through cliffs,_

Jos sä tahdot niin what ever makes you happy.

_If you want so, what ever makes you happy._

**I made everything that she would be happy, I left my friends if she called me to come home and every time I did.**

Jos sä tahdot niin, tuon sulle Tiibetin vuoteeseen,

_If you want so, I will bring you Tibet to your bed,_

Tai siirrän Pohjoisen Luoteeseen, ja aina uudelleen ja uudelleen sun muistan joskus mua suudelleen.

_Or I will remove North to North-West, and always again and again I will remember you sometime kissing me._

**I made all that to her and every other thing she wanted and I thought that at least I got her love from all that. And then when I tried to kiss her on the cheek for goodnight, she didn't let me and all I was left was the memories of better times when we would do love or just held each other, but those times were coming to end. **

Mutta ilman rakkautta hukun öihin sekaviin ja ilman rakkautta, no niin.

_But without love I will drown to nights unclear and without love, so._

Ilman rakkautta olemme puolitiessä helvettiin.

_Without love we are halfway to hell._

**And without her love for me, I was lost. Every night I couldn't sleep 'cause I was thinking what I had done wrong. I always said her:"I love you" but the only answer I got was:"me too." I was lost without her and her lovely touch, I didn't know what I could do.**

Sillä ilman sinua hukun öihin sekaviin ja ilman sinua, no niin.

_Because without you I will drown to nights unclear and without you, so._

**Without her there was nothing for me and finally I asked her what was wrong and the answer was:"I don't love you anymore Han." That was hit straight to my heart. My love of life didn't love me anymore and wanted to move away. I let her go without any question 'cause deep inside I still loved her, even when she didn't love me.**

Ilman sinua olen puolitiessä helvettiin….jos sä tahdot niin…jos sä tahdot niin…jos sä tahdot niin…

_Without you I'm halfway to hell…if you want so…if you want so…if you want so…_

**And that was exactly what she wanted. She dragged me to hell's door and I found the way there by myself.**

_**The End**_

**A/N: Okay, there it was, Hope you guys liked and please review! :D Please look for my other story: **_Life isn't fair to anyone, life isn't fair to me. _**It should come up at this week. :D**

**Thanks,**

**-SormustenHerra**


End file.
